1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to computing devices and more particularly to tablet devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer display screens frequently include numerous items with related contextual information including choices for processing or modifying the relevant items. For example, contextual choices for a text file may include editing, printing, or deleting the file. However, presenting this information on the display screen without an explicit request by the user may be counterproductive, for example, when other screen items are obscured or when the user is not interested in the relevant options. Alternatively, if this information is only displayed after a user request (e.g., through a secondary mouse button), the user must then interrupt other activities to determine the existence of the information. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and related systems for managing and displaying contextual information related to items on a display screen.